Alone in the sun
by Sketchybadwriter
Summary: Part of 2 of Your Medicine your cure: Carlisle's strange static
1. Continuous Carlisle

Disclaimer: I do not own any original Twilight characters, but I do own Macy and Sam Alden

_**ALONE IN THE SUN**_

**_CHAPTER 1: Continuous Carlisle_**

The months that ensued since his transformation- ahem, perhaps the word, alteration was more appropriate, since in essence Carlisle had indeed not changed, but simply altered into a different state of being, and in many ways, Carlisle looked at his new status as an upgrade. For the first time in 300 years Carlisle felt happy from head to toe, and if it was possible, his work was improving. Since consuming his girlfriend's diabetic blood Carlisle and Rosalie had altered their vampiric states, gaining many strengths and interestingly, no weaknesses.

His eyes had returned to their original blue, he no longer shimmered in the sun, and thus, did not have to avoid it. Also, his attractiveness and smell toward humans seemed to only increase, but the real upside was food. Something about Macy's blood had enabled him and Rosalie to have the ability to eat regular food when for the past 3 centuries; this was something he could not do.

Although, he still thirsted for blood and human food was only a plus. Just like one goes without riding a bike, Carlisle was teaching himself to eat again, as well as get used to his bodily functions; with the exception of the shower, a toilet was not something he ever used, nor ever thought he would have too. It was July and unusually sunny in Forks lately, the entire summer so far had been dry as a bone by Forks standards and quite warm at that. It was Wednesday at 1:30 and Carlisle was sitting in the cafeteria with Sam Alden who was an Attending in the Emergency Medicine department, and a very nice gentleman at that. Sam was 34 years old and a father of 3, his wife walked out on him about a year before but he seemed content nonetheless.

"Wow, Carlisle, I don't ever think I've seen you eat before." Sam noted taking a drink of his strong black coffee, just the way he liked his metal as well.

"I'm not much of a public eater." Carlisle commented and relished in the fact that he didn't have any charts to be going over.

"So, how's Macy?"

"She's fine, working a lot, trying to get her hours in until this weekend." Carlisle told tasting his coffee. It was new to him, having taste, when for such a long time; the meal in front of him had been unappetizing to him for so long, but this tasting that he was doing, it was wonderful. Cayenne pepper, garlic, celery salt. This eating and tasting stuff was wonderful.

"Yes, you need a vacation. I took the boys to Oregon a few months back, they really enjoyed themselves. Where are you two headed off to?" Sam asked looking around and feeling suddenly relieved. As horrible as it sounded, Sam had usually avoided hanging out with Carlisle at work, because Dr. Obowers had always been keen on keeping an eye on Carlisle and then would often hunt Sam down later and ask him the most exhausting, disturbing and detail oriented questions about Carlisle.

It creeped the fuck out of Sam, but Sarah Obowers was long gone, and he was happy about it. Although word went around that she'd skipped town, and that was fine by nearly everyone, her body was found just a few weeks before in the woods, ripped to shreds. The local police estimated it was a murder scene, but based on much of the damage of the body they also felt it safe to say that some wolves or some sort of animal had ravaged the body post mortem as well.

"We're taking a vacation to Malibu," Carlisle told dreamily. Malibu, sun, surfing, sand- he never thought it was a place that he'd get to ever see and now, he was heading off there with Macy.

"I was never one for California, which is why I left. But a vacation there would be wonderful. Plus you and Macy need the down time."

When most people commented or inquired about his and Macy's relationship, Carlisle often felt violated or simply that it was none of their business, but when Sam made comments or observations, it simply felt like he was being a friend, and that was very nice to able to say about something.

"Hey, I saw Rosalie in town yesterday! She's getting big!" Sam beamed, Carlisle nodded in agreement. Rosalie had finally conceived and was now in her 5th month of pregnancy, and to Carlisle's amazement and Bella's intense jealousy, it was proceeding along as a normal _**human **_pregnancy might, even though Rosalie and Emmett couldn't have been further from that. Indeed, Macy's blood had been working miracles on Rosalie and Carlisle, but there was always that dark cloud that loomed over Carlisle's head that never totally went away- what if the Voltari found out?


	2. Macy in her head

_**Chapter 2: Macy in her head**_

Macy headed aft down the short alleyway and peered up at the sun that was streaming downward through the grapevines, piercing the top and then dancing on the cobblestone floor of the street. It was a gorgeous summer day and Macy had seen it fit to spend her lunch hour eating and walking as she took in the sites of happy Washingtonians around her. It was 68 degrees and perfect out, not to hot and not to cold.

She another 5 minutes until she had to open the shop again, but she didn't rush as it was within her sights; she'd taken a job just outside of Forks at an Art supply store, and was more content then she'd ever been. Despite the fact that the economy sucked, Macy was making excellent money and doing quite well on her own. She had her own car, her own apartment and her own spending money. Never mind that she spent nearly every night with Carlisle, she was deeply uneasy about taking his money or moving in with him, though he tirelessly offered it to.

Macy had always been uneasy about taking money from people, though she had no problems giving it away, that was for sure. If a friend needed money, she had no qualms about giving it to with the notion that she would probably never be paid back. Her mother had been a real parasite when it came to money, promising to pay people back or guilting those into giving her large sums of cash, Macy had even lost a few friends in her childhood because her mother had borrowed money from their parents and didn't want them around Macy anymore.

Her mother was beside herself that she was with Carlisle, couldn't believe Macy had nabbed such a man; and her mother made a play at him, called him when she knew Macy was at work, and through feigned tears and a crackly voice told Carlisle that she needed money and didn't even have enough for toilet paper. Carlisle knew better and very politely, hung up the phone knowing full well that he given Beth a dime, Macy would have dropped him like a bad habit.

Flexible as Macy was, she had her limits and she didn't ask much of Carlisle, but when she told him something, he minded it, just as she would do for him. Besides, Beth stopped feeling like her mother years ago, and now Macy had looked to Rosalie for guidance and motherly love, it even felt as if she was about to have a sibling with Rosalie's pregnancy.

Their relationship had blossomed into what felt like a marriage and though she and Carlisle deeply wanted to marry, they both knew that there was a time and place for everything and at the moment they were just enjoying being together. Carlisle mentioned that he hadn't ever imagined sex outside of marriage, due to his past Catholic upbringing, which is why he was past 200 years old when he'd first had sex, and then that Esme was the only other person he'd ever been with up until Macy.

Macy on the other hand had sex for the first time around when most people do these days, 12-15; and surprisingly, it had been amazing. She felt bad for those girls who'd had multiple sex partners and no orgasms, it was so sad. Macy on the other hand an amazing first time, purely electric and very climactic and he was actually younger than she, and just as inexperienced. Macy had had boyfriends and she indeed had sex with them; did that make her a whore? FUCK NO.

She usually waited more than 6 months to even make out with someone, but she wasn't about to apologize for her life. This is where most people say in a content context that yes, they've made many of mistakes and learned from then all, but Macy truly hadn't made too many mistakes, barely any, and none of which concerned her sexuality.

Her morals were actually her strong point and very unyielding and now here was, a 22 year old altered vampire that was dating a very handsome man. Macy herself wasn't striking. Bella was always pretty, even in her mortality, and then became more so with turning, Rosalie was always the most gorgeous woman in existence and Alice was just so fucking cute you wanted to die.

But Macy, she'd been regular looking and she was ok than, but her skin had always been fucking amazing, no joke there. Although her 20's were bringing a lot of stress and causing her to break out more, in high school, Macy couldn't remember having a single zit, blackheads and whiteheads- but not zits. Now they came every so often, along with her insecurity, the stares she got when she was out with Carlisle, people thinking how much she must have paid him to go out with her, it really got to her at times. Other than that, she was ok.

It was surprising to her that she hadn't grown closer to Bella, Alice, Edward, Jasper, but Macy had always naturally kept her distance from people, and it was fine by her. They really didn't interest her, even in her death Bella was still obsessed with Edward, and even Reneesme, as he had helped create her. Macy couldn't fathom being obsessed with someone the way that Bella was with Edward and how he actually relished in it. Seeing them back in high school, the way that Edward would always pull Bella onto his lap and mindlessly play with a lock of her hair, it always seemed strange, like Bella was a small child and Edward treated her as so, like his little doll. Like Bella was his pet, the way that a dog looks at their owner and assumed that they're perfect and a god for all of the things that they can do.

Their whole relationship was weird. Macy had studied Abnormal Psychology at Community College and she often found herself diagnosing Bella with all sorts of things. Obsessive Disorder, you know. But she was pretty good at shutting out her mind towards Edward because Macy thought of Edward as well…a manipulative controlling motherfucker, and kind of made that clear a few months ago. Bella had and Edward had labeled Macy as "jealous of our relationship", with wide eyes and her mouth in an O, Macy looked over her shoulder at Carlisle, who was standing in glorious perfection, and knew that Bella and Edward had lost their marbles.


End file.
